nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii
New Super Mario Bros. Wii is a Wii game planned to be released in November of 2009. A sequel to New Super Mario Bros., the Wii game has a four player cooperative mode and is the first game to feature Demo Play. Nintendo EAD4, the same team behind the original game, developed New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Gameplay The game plays in the same fashion as its portable counterpart. It's a 2.5D sidescroller with the key difference being that there is a heavy emphasis on cooperative modes. Up to four players can play at once, the characters being Mario, Luigi, a Blue Toad and a Yellow Toad. New powerups are found within the game including a penguin suit that lets a character slide around on the ice and a propeller that acts as a new flying powerup. There are roughly 80 levels in the game. Critics have noted that the game emits a Super Mario World vibe whereas the original was more akin to Super Mario Bros. 3. Various aspects from Super Mario World, such as the spin jump and the addition of Yoshi, are contained in this title that weren't present in the Nintendo DS incarnation. The spin jump is performed by shaking the Wii Remote. Suits The typical Super Mushroom and Fire Flower upgrades appear in this game as they have in most Mario platformers, and two brand new suits have also been added, those being the Propeller Suit and the Penguin suit. With the Propeller Suit, the character sports an outfit with a helicopter-like propeller attached. By shaking the Wii Remote, the character will be sent soaring upwards. After he stats to drop, the player can shake the Wii Remote again so that he floats down, possibly granting access to far away platforms. The Penguin Suit is fairly similar to the Tanooki Suit, Bee Suit and Frog Suit from previous Mario games in that it causes the character to dawn an animal inspired suit, this time a penguin. With the Penguin suit, the player can slide around on platforms, swim in water faster, and shoot ice balls that freeze opponents, consequently turning them into platforms. Yoshi There are five different Yoshi colors in the game including green, yellow, red, pink, and blue. Yoshis are found in Yoshi Eggs that exist within ? Blocks. After mounting a Yoshi, the player can gobble up enemies with Yoshi's tongue. His flutter jump move from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is in the game as well (whereas in Super Mario World it wasn't). When attacked, the player will automatically be forced off of Yoshi who will frantically run in the direction that he's facing. If Yoshi touches a wall, he'll turn around and run in the opposite direction. If the player manages to jump back on the Yoshi, then he'll stop running, but otherwise Yoshi will continue to run until his death. The extra jump feature from Super Mario World also returns in the game, which can save a player at the last moment if they happen to fall into a pit or face some other dangerous obstacle. Koopalings' return Bowser's children, the Koopalings, who originally debuted in Super Mario Bros 3, return as bosses that players will be confronted with at some point during gameplay. It is not fully known what role they will play, but their presence is known due to demo footage released during previews of the game. Category: Wii games Category: 2009 video games Category: Mario games Category:Sequels Category:Demo Play Category:Upcoming Games